


Habits of My Heart

by Gigi2



Series: Habits of my Heart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Pseudo-Incest, Sarcasm, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi2/pseuds/Gigi2
Summary: Loki was relaxing, all he wanted to do was read a good book and enjoy the fire, Thor had other plans.





	Habits of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff concerning two very cute siblings. this will be updated as a series once every two weeks so stay turned if you want to

Loki was sitting by the fire, it crackled and spat in the hearth and painted the room gold and red. Loki basked in the warmth as he read the book. He had to admit, Midgardian’s had a good taste in crime novels. Of course, they didn’t compare to the ancient, lost books of Asgard, but they had been lost to the Ragnarok. But now they had settled on Earth and things had been relatively quiet. Thanos had come and gone, and now Thor was focused on ruling his people. But that just meant many nights stumbling in just before sun rise, Loki was not pleased. But he put up with it. Yet now, the moonlight was shining through one of the windows that slide up the entire length of the wall and Loki was too engrossed in the book. He didn’t even bother to turn around when Thor walked through the door, he made a beeline straight to the sofa where his cat like husband was curled.

“What book have you chosen for this fine evening?”, Thor wondered as he pressed a kiss to the nape of Loki’s neck.

“The same one as yesterday. Where have you been?”, Loki turned his head and caught Thor’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“Planning what to say to this Nations United on Friday”, Thor muttered.

“It’s the United Nations, my love. And I’m sure whatever speech you wrote will suit the occasion, now leave me to my book”, Loki requested as he stretched out on the sofa.

Thor pouted before he moved around to the front of the sofa, he sat down on the soft red fabric and pulled Loki’s legs onto his lap. They fell into relative silence before Loki spoke up.

“Why are you staring?”. His dark eyes didn’t even bother to look up from the black ink on the page.

“Because the most handsome man in the universe is sitting across from me, and I wanted to ask you something”.

“Then ask instead of staring”.

Thor looked down before he played with his thick calloused fingers, he had thought about this for a long time, but he just didn’t know how to bring it up. He was spurned on by the silver moonlight that mixed with the golden light of the fire. How do you bring up with your husband that you want to have children?

“We have been married for a long time, yes?”, Thor asked, he watched the way Loki set the book on the glass table and play with his golden ring.

“I don’t see how that is a question, Thor, you’re being weird”. Thor rolled his eye.

“I am being cautious. I remember what happened the last time I broached this subject with you”, Thor pointed out. He watched the way Loki’s face contorted.

“You want to have a child, don’t you?”. Loki narrowed his eyes as she stared at Thor.

“Maybe?”.

“I’d prefer if you’d be more decisive when it came to my bearing you child. Are you being serious?”, Loki wondered.

“Would I joke about this?”.

“Yes”.

“Well, I am not now. I think it would be fun to have a little Thor or Loki running around. Think of how cute it would be”, Thor gushed.

“Think of how nightmarish it would be if it turned out you”, Loki joked.

“Imagine how treacherous it could be if it turned out like you”, Thor quipped,

“You would love that though. Although you can scarcely handle the Loki you have”, Loki smirked before he sat up.

“I think having another you would be the perfect thing to brighten up these halls. The joyful laughter, the hushed whispers, just imagine- “.

Loki’s soft pink lips cut the words straight off from the source, his hand moved to slide through the growing hair. Loki pulled on it slightly and Thor groaned into the kiss as their tongues moved against each other’s. They kissed languidly for a few minutes as Loki moved to straddle Thor’s hips, his knees fit snugly at the side of Thor’s body.

“Is that a yes?”, Thor asked as he stared up at Loki, his ands rested at his husband’s back.

“That’s a yes”, Loki smiled before they kissed again.


End file.
